1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input protection circuit, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and the like.
2. Related Art
An input protection circuit that limits the voltage of a signal to be input to an input circuit has been proposed for suppressing the deterioration of the elements in the input circuit. The input protection circuit is especially useful when the input signal has a voltage that is higher than the operating voltage of the input circuit.
JP-A-8-008707 discloses an input protection circuit in which the back gate voltage of a protecting MOS transistor is controlled to thereby reduce the threshold voltage and thus the output voltage of the protecting MOS transistor can be close to a power supply voltage VDD.
In the input protection circuit disclosed in JP-A-8-008707, the voltage of a signal to be input to an input circuit can be limited. However, when the input protection circuit is used with an input circuit (for example, an inverter circuit composed of a PMOS and an NMOS) that performs an operation depending on the voltage of the input signal with the power supply voltage VDD being a reference voltage, the signal to be input to the input circuit is less than the reference voltage in some cases, and therefore, the switching operation of the input circuit can be unstable in some cases.